Charli XCX (Homepage)
Biography Charlotte Emma Aitchison (born 2 August 1992), better known by her stage name Charli XCX, is an English singer and songwriter. Charli released her debut album '14' independently in 2008. She signed to Asylum Records in 2010 and released two mixtapes, Heartbreaks and Earthquakes and Super Ultra, in 2012. Charli's major label debut album, True Romance, was released in 2013, accompanied by singles including "You (Ha Ha Ha)" , "Nuclear Seasons" and "You're The One". She rose to international prominence during 2013 and 2014 through featuring on two major hit singles: Icona Pop's "I Love It" and Iggy Azalea's "Fancy". Her 2014 single "Boom Clap" from the orginal motion picture 'The Fault In Our Stars' became a number one hit in various countries and preceded the release of her second studio album, Sucker, which also features singles including "Break the Rules" and "Famous". In October 2015, Charli featured as a step-in on a Beats1 radio show and premiered 'Vroom Vroom' produced by SOPHIE. On February 23rd, Charli announced her own imprint label to Atlantic, 'Vroom Vroom Recordings'. Right away she announced two artists under her wing, RIVRS and Cuckoolander. Soon after on February 26th, her very own 'Vroom Vroom - EP' dropped under Vroom Vroom Recordings containing 4 tracks crafted by her and SOPHIE. XCX has stated that her next album "could change the face of pop music" After featuring, Beats1 offered Charli the spot as a host of her own show titled "The Candy Shop with Charli XCX True Romance Era: 2012-2013 In May 2011, Charli released the single "Stay Away", followed by "Nuclear Seasons" in November; both tracks were released exclusively in the United Kingdom. These singles gained attention from music website Pitchfork Media, where she gained Best New Track accolades for both tracks, with the former being ranked on their Best Tracks of 2011 list. In May 2012, Charli released her first mixtape, Heartbreaks and Earthquakes, a one-track file consisting of eight songs. She supported Santigold and Coldplay on tour during that same year. Her second mixtape, Super Ultra, was released exclusively through her website in November 2012. Charli co-wrote and contributed vocals to the 2012 single "I Love It", which was recorded by Swedish pop duo Icona Pop and became a breakthrough hit for both acts in 2013. The song entered the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, eventually climbing to number seven on the chart. It reached number one on the UK Singles Chart and in the top 10 of various other charts around the world. The following single, "You're the One" was released not even a month later and was given the title of being 16th on its list of the best songs of 2012 by Billboard. Charli's major label debut studio album, True Romance, was released in April 2013, following the single "You (Ha Ha Ha)". She said of the album: "Every corner of my own romantic history is explored on this record, so for me, it's very raw, it's very honest, and it's very true." It peaked at number 85 on the UK Albums Chart, at number five on the US Billboard Top Heatseekers, and at number 11 on the Australian Hitseekers Albums Chart. True Romance was received well by music critics, earning a 76/100 on Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". "What I Like" was released as the 5th and final single in May 2013. Sucker Era: 2013-2014 Charli began work on her second album in June 2013. In December 2013, she released the single "SuperLove", which became her first solo chart entry on the UK Singles Chart, at number 62. In February 2014, she was featured on Australian rapper Iggy Azalea's song "Fancy". The song topped the US Billboard ''Hot 100, becoming both artists' first number-one single on the chart. In May 2014, Charli contributed the song "Boom Clap" to the soundtrack of the film ''The Fault in Our Stars. "Boom Clap" peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100 and at number six in the UK, and was certified platinum in Australia. The subsequent single, "Break the Rules", charted within the top 10 in Australia and Germany and Austria. Charli's second album, Sucker, was released in December 2014 in North America and February 2015 in Europe. "Doing It" (featuring fellow British singer Rita Ora) peaked at number 8 on the UK Singles Chart. Charli opened for Katy Perry on the European leg of her Prismatic World Tour in February and March 2015. She then embarked on her first headlining tour in the UK in March and April 2015. Charli released 'Famous' as the final single from Sucker. Discography Studio albums 14 (2008) True Romance (2013) Sucker (2014) EPs You're The One (2012) • Vroom Vroom - EP Mixtapes Heartbreaks and Earthquakes (2012) Super Ultra (2012) Singles Stay Away (2011) Nuclear Seasons (2011) You're The One (2012) You (Ha Ha Ha) (2013) What I Like (2013) SuperLove (2013) Boom Clap (2014) Break The Rules (2014) Doing It (2015) Famous (2015)